The field of the invention relates generally to early leak detection systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for detecting leaks and disabling a source of fluid.
Although many known fluid lines used to supply a fluid to an appliance, such as a toilet, include a manual shut-off valve, often leaks occur without being immediately observed. Leakage from a fluid supply line may cause damage to the surrounding area prior to a person observing such a leak and operating the manual shut-off valve to stop the flow of fluid past the valve.
To facilitate reducing the possible effects of undetected leakage, at least some known appliances include a fluid leak detection system. Most of such known detection systems require the use of an electronic means for sensing the presence of fluids. Furthermore, at least some known detection systems require the conductivity of the water to be measured, prior to a solenoid or other such device being energized to shut an associated water valve. However, if a fluid leak occurs during an electrical power outage, such systems may fail to control fluid flow, unless auxiliary power is supplied. In addition, because at least some known fluid leak detection systems require numerous parts, such systems may be relatively expensive, may be difficult to manufacture, install, and/or service, and/or may be difficult to tailor to specific applications.